1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the selective shifting of charges in a given direction, or in the opposite direction, and for the selective storage of charges, and more particularly the present invention relates to a device for the selective shifting of charges in a given direction or in the opposite direction and for the selective storage of charges with a charge-coupled charge shift arrangement, comprising a substrate consisting of doped semiconductor material to which is applied at least one first electrically insulating layer carrying at least one row of first electrodes separated from one another by gaps, and in which a second electrode is in each case arranged at least over each gap and is insulated from the first electrodes, and which possesses means for the introduction and withdrawal of charges and in which each first electrode is connected to the next, and in which one first electrode in the row and each second electrode is connected to the next, and in which one second electrode in the row in each case is connected to a contact line consisting of electrically conductive materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of the type described in the introduction are generally known in the art. Such a device is described, for example, in "A Memory Based On Surface-Charge-Transport" by Engler, Tiemann, Baertsch in the IEEE, J. of Solid-State Circuits, Vol.SC-6 No. 5, Oct. 1971, pp. 306-313, in which, during operation, a first and second timing pulse train, corresponding to the two-phase operation of a charge-coupled charge shift device, are connected in each case to one of the two contact lines which serve to connect first electrodes. In addition, two further timing pulse trains are required to determine the charge shift direction. These are connected to the two other contact lines so as to be able to be transferred. During the storage process, the other timing pulse trains are disconnected. Thus, the device in question requires four timing pulses, which corresponds to four-phase operation.